


sorry about the jealousy, my love you're just so wonderful

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, harry's jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry gets jealous because Niall's always talking to Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry about the jealousy, my love you're just so wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by the lovely ofhogwarts on tumblr so thank you, sweetheart!

Harry’s never been a jealous person and he’s always been able to share but lately it’s like his brain has been rewired until the only thing he can possibly think of is Niall and wanting Niall and having Niall and holding Niall… and yeah. He understands that it’s not the best approach but Niall is his boyfriend so he’s allowed that.

So that’s how Harry finds himself asking Niall who he’s texting as they’re curled up on Harry’s carpet in a fort made out of sheets with the lights dimmed and Vampire Weekend playing in the background. Harry has to ask because all he wants to do is make out with his boyfriend but he can’t quite do what with One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber interrupting them every five seconds because Niall has a text!

“Sean.” Niall mutters sounding distracted. Harry resists the urge to look over Niall’s shoulder to see what he’s texting. So he settles on saying “oh.” Sean is after all Niall’s best friend back home and he would feel like a douche bag if he flipped but sometimes Niall holes himself up in his room just to talk to Sean and he’s always giggling and god!  

Niall puts his phone down and turns to Harry with a smug little grin on his face.

“Are you jealous?” He asks with a giggle and Harry presses his lips together.

“No.” Niall laughs and stretches his neck as he leans in for a kiss that Harry most definitely recuperates. He rests his hand softly on Niall’s hips and lets his tongue slide into Niall’s mouth and just as Niall’s about to turn around and allow the kiss to become more heated his phone starts to sing. Niall pulls away and looks at him with an apology in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” And Niall’s lips are pink and his eyes are so bright and blue so Harry can’t possibly stay mad. He just buries his face into Niall’s pale neck and nibbles on it as Niall tries to text Sean back.

“You’re giving me a serious case of blue balls, sweetheart.” Niall giggles but Harry isn’t really sure if he’s laughing at what he just said or what Sean texted him.

~~

Tour brings something magical out in Niall because tour Niall is vibrant and bouncing off the walls and it’s like regular Niall times ten which is really quite beautiful in Harry’s honest opinion. His voice after every concert is rugged and rough from singing and Harry has never wanted to taste a voice until he heard Niall’s. Anyways they’re sitting on the tour bus after their Liverpool concert and Niall’s head is resting on Harry’s lap and Liam and Louis are playing Fifa on the little TV while Zayn cheers on Liam (of course) from his spot in the corner.

Everybody’s limbs feel like jelly and Harry is carding his fingers through Niall’s blonde hair and then Niall’s phone announces that he has a text message and Harry watches silently as Niall’s face lights up when he reads who texted him. Something flares up into Harry’s chest and Harry tries to calm it down as he asks,

“Who is it?” He can kind of guess though.

“Sean.” Of course. Niall giggles. “He’s so funny, Haz.” Harry clenches his jaw but Niall doesn’t even notice.

“Not as funny as me though.” Harry says looking at Niall.

“Oh I think he can give you a run for your money.” Harry’s mouth drops.

“Ouch.” Niall laughs looking up at him.

“I was kidding, babe. You know I think you’re a hilarious even with your horrible puns.” Before Harry can kiss him though Niall is rolling off the couch. “Gotta go talk to Sean now.” Then he disappears into the back and Harry groans.

“Uh, Harry are you okay?” Zayn asks and Harry immediately turns his head to his friend and tries to grin but he’s sure it looks like a grimace.

“I’m just peachy… are you okay?” Zayn looks at him funny but Liam makes a goal and Harry’s completely forgotten. Harry turns and looks back to where Niall disappeared to and he hears Niall laugh and wow he wants to punch something.

~~

“Let’s get out of this hotel room.” Harry says to Niall the night after their Manchester concert. Niall’s sprawled out on the bed in the hotel room they’re currently in and he pouts at Harry.

“But I’m tired.” Harry wants to point out that Niall is never tired when it’s time to talk to Sean but he doesn’t say it.

“Well I’m not and I really want to hang out with you.”

“You’re hanging out with me now.” Niall reminds him and Harry pouts, bringing out the green eyes. He may not look like Bambi when he does it like Liam does but he still looks awfully precious… according to every single teenage girl ever and his boyfriend. Niall lets out a gigantic sigh.

“Okay where do you want to go?”

“The pool.” Harry says and Niall grins.

“Okay, Sean loves the pool.” Harry resists the urge to twitch.

“Yeah okay. C’mon you don’t need a bathing suit.” Harry says coyly walking over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist and pulling him close. Niall laughs.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Of course you do.” Harry says ducking down and kissing him. They kiss slow and filthy for a bit until they pull away both of them panting and grinning, Harry notes that they probably look ridiculous.

“So let’s go.” Niall says and they do. They leave the hotel and they manage to bribe the woman at the front to give them a key to the pool considering it’s closed after ten o’ clock. When they get to it they both start stripping and Niall twirls his shirt over his head when he removes it and Harry throws his head back and laughs loudly.

“You’re so silly.” Harry’s down to his boxers as Niall does a little shimmy out of his pants.

“Oh you love it.” He says and Harry nods approvingly.

“I do.” Then they’re both in their boxers and Niall’s grinning even though he has a bit of a flush on his cheeks.

“You first.” He says and Harry doesn’t know why Niall makes it seem so scandalous, Harry likes being naked. He pulls down his boxers and enters the pool then watches Niall who’s slowly stepping out of his boxers.

“Tease.” Harry calls and Niall giggles.

“Duh.” When he’s stark naked and Harry’s fucking hard in the water, he finally gets in causing Harry to crowd up into his space and kiss his whole face. Niall makes a little noise of appreciation as he wraps his arm around Harry’s neck and he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist under the water. They kiss for about two minutes until Niall pulls away and gets under the water swimming away and Harry does the same, following his boyfriend.

And it feels really good to have Niall all to himself without Sean or anybody interrupting and maybe he’s the one who jinxes it because suddenly Niall is resurfacing. “Shit!” He hisses and Harry’s eyes widen.

“What is it, what is it?”

“I have to Skype with Sean and I totally forgot. Oh my god!” And then he’s swimming out of the pool in a haste and he’s putting his clothes on so fast his shirt ends up on backwards. “Love you, bye!” Niall says running into the hotel and all Harry can do is stare after him with eyes wide. Harry clenches his jaw and hits the water.

Fuck!

When he gets back to the hotel Niall’s computer is on and he’s asleep on the bed. Harry slowly goes over to the computer screen and sees that Niall had skyped with Sean for a whole forty five minutes and he couldn’t even give Harry a lousy thirty minutes of his time. And under the Skype message he sees Niall’s message to Sean: _Can’t wait to come back to Ireland, lots of love!_

Harry knows he shouldn’t feel jealous dammit, Sean is Niall’s best friend but he does and he can’t help it! He shuts off Niall’s computer and instead of getting into the bed with Niall he goes to Louis’ room and crawls into bed with him. Louis’ nosy but it’s also one in the morning so Harry’s glad no questions are asked.

~~

“Are you and Niall fighting?” Liam asks him two weeks later after their first concert in America. They’re on the bus and Niall’s talking to Louis in the back while Harry is brooding alone. Him and Niall have been pretty distant after the whole pool incident and he knows it’s his fault but all he can think about is Niall and Sean and what they could possibly have going on and how Harry can’t measure up to Niall’s best friend of like forever!

“No.” Harry huffs and Liam raises his eyebrows.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Why do you fucking care?” Harry snaps and he usually doesn’t yell at any of his band mates or anyone to be honest but god he just wants to simmer and be angry in peace. Is that too much for a guy to ask?

“I care because Niall’s miserable and you’re not being yourself.”

“Niall’s not miserable… he has Sean.” Harry curls his lips into a scowl after he says Sean’s name. Liam stares at him for a bit and then he lets out a huff of laughter but it sounds bitter.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What?” Harry says.

“You’re jealous of Sean? Niall’s best friend? Niall’s friend since like he was a kid?” Liam asks and Harry grounds his teeth together.

“So what if I am? Does that make me less of a person, Liam?”

“It’s his best friend, Harry! I think he has a right to speak to his best friend!”

“And I’m not saying he doesn’t! I’m just saying that maybe he should actually think about me, his boyfriend every once in a fucking while!”

“He always thinks about you. He loves you!”

“He has a funny way of showing it!”

“What’s going on?” Louis screams running out of the back with both Niall and Zayn following. Harry doesn’t even know when he and Liam had rose to a standing position until Louis is in between them, staring back in forth between the two.

“Harry’s an idiot.”

“That’s not a shock but why the yelling?” Louis asks and Harry rolls his eyes but before he can say anything Niall scoffs.

“Sean… really?” Harry turns to him and lets out a little whimper. Niall looks very upset and he has his mouth set in a tight line, he also looks like he’s been crying.

“Niall.” Harry says and Niall rolls his eyes.

“You’re a real idiot, you know that? He’s my friend Harry… my best friend and you’re my boyfriend… even though I’m not sure about that anymore.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Harry asks feeling like his throat is closing up because god he can’t lose Niall over _this_ and Niall rolls his eyes and looks at all the guys.

“Can you guys give us some privacy please?” The boys disperse immediately. And then it’s just him and Niall who’s shaking his head in honest disbelief. “So like you are honestly jealous of Sean? And that’s why you’ve been avoiding me?” Niall asks and Harry shrugs limply.

“I just… you’re always talking to him and about him, Niall. You have to understand how that makes me feel.”

“Believe me, babe I’m trying. But I can’t see why I mean do you know how many friends you have Harry and I’m not threatened by them because I know you love me but I have Sean and you get really upset… don’t you know I love you?” Niall says reaching his hand out and curling it around Harry’s. Harry swallows.

“I do know that but you guys have so much history and you’re so happy when you talk to him.”

Niall laughs. “Do you know what we talk about?”

“No.” Harry says.

“You. I’m always talking about you because I can’t help it. You’re the reason why I always look so happy and I wish you could see that.” Niall says letting go of Harry’s hand and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “I really love you and I really wish you’d stop ignoring me.”

Harry blushes. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay” Niall kisses him and then he says. “Never let me wake up alone again you douche bag.” He’s grinning but Harry nods seriously.

“I’m sorry.” Niall shrugs and continues to talk.

“I’m sorry too… about the pool thing.” He looks guilty and Harry smiles softly down at him as he reaches up and kisses his lips slowly, they’ve had enough apologies for one day.

“I love you.” Harry whispers and Niall smirks.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can ask for prompts or not whatever you're comfortable with on my  
> fanfiction blog: http://youisziamyouisismart.tumblr.com/  
> personal blog: http://imjustfizzlingout.tumblr.com/


End file.
